Akise and Yuki come together
by Pineapplepie
Summary: What if Akise actually left Yuno to die instead of saving her from bleeding to death. He gets his chance with Yuki to explain everything and confess. Will he take it? Oneshot.


When Yuno was pinned down underneath Akise Aru he knew there was no going back. Even when she asked him with her wide open psycho eyes what Yuki would think about him if he didn't save her, he understood there was no other way. Yukiteru-kun could hate him. Despise him forever. Never even look at him again but if Akise didn't let Yuno, that insane bitch, die his beloved Yuki could be the one to do that instead. Though letting her die wasn't something to be enjoyed and he'd probably feel guilty about it afterwards.

A puddle of blood surrounded him and Gasai Yuno, it was flooding out of the wound she had made herself. Akise stood up, he was feeling slightly shaky. It wasn't like he was going to kill her with his own hands but he could as well have done so because she was going to bleed to death at this rate anyway and he wouldn't help her. Yuno was looking pale all of a sudden. The smile of triumph she previously had worn had faded away. It didn't seem like she had been expecting this.

"Letting you die is a small price to save Yukiteru-kun", Akise said with a low voice. He could see that she clenched her jaw and her eyes went dark.

"You'll regret this", she spat, red drops pouring down the sides of her mouth. He heard she had to force her words out. She didn't have much time left. Akise's heart was pounding faster. As he saw her life slowly disappearing from her body along with the huge amount of blood she bled out he could feel the conflict within him getting stronger. But he pushed it down. It was probably too late to save her anyway. Yuno gasped, her breathing had turned into a painful wheezing.

"I've got nothing more to say to you, Gasai-san", said Akise but he stayed in the same spot. He wanted to make sure she died but that she didn't have to do it alone. He was still puzzled whenever she was the real Yuno or not but either way her past must have been very lonely in order for her to hang onto Yukiteru-kun so tightly. She'd even kill innocent people for his sake. She was now dying for his sake. Her eyes looked dull, their sparks of life where almost gone. Then her eyes went teary and she started sobbing silently. She was most likely realizing that all she had fought for was slipping out of her hands.

"Good b-bye... Yukkii", she whispered with what was left of her voice. She closed her eyes and her heart stopped beating. Akise sighed. It tugged slightly in his chest. He didn't want to go this far but it was done now. His and Yuno's diaries signaled that she was officially dead.

"You did a good job protecting Yukiteru-kun, but it's my turn now." Akise told her lifeless body. With that he took off in the direction he knew the others were. Eighth was dead already, his future diary told him so. She had been crushed underneath the crumbled bits of a wall. But his friends were okay. Yukiteru-kun too. Thank God for that.

"So you're the God now, huh?" said Akise, more like a statement than a question. He tried to stay calm but his heart pounding uncomfortably fast. In the background was the noise of Kousaka, Hinata and Mao joking around a campfire, celebrating they were all still in one piece. Yuki and Akise were both sitting next to each other among the ruins a bit away. Yukiteru-kun was so close to him now, but he was staring right out in the air. Akise desperately wanted him to look his way so he placed his hand upon the boy's beside him. Yuki twitched in surprise and turned his head.

"Finally", said Akise slyly and smiled, amused by the small blush rising to Yuki's cheeks. He was too cute. No boy or girl had ever made Akise feel this way, it was obviously love. There was no other way to explain it.

"F-finally what?" Yuki stammered. He seemed too shocked to move his hand. So Akise moved his instead. He didn't want to frighten his beloved Yukiteru-kun before I could get it said.

"Nothing", said Akise and leaned back on his hands slightly and looked up at the orange sky. It was sunset. This moment couldn't be more perfect for him to confess his feelings. Yuki shook his head.

"No, tell me. That's no fair", he mumbled. He was clearly curious but shy at the same time. Akise couldn't lie, he liked getting this much attention. He chuckled and put a hand on Yuki's head. Before he could protest Yuki was gently pushed down so that his head rested in Akise's lap.

"A-Akise-kun?" Yuki said with a weak voice, confused over his friend's action. It only made Akise smile wider. Then he put on a serious face and glanced down at his Yukiteru-kun who looked somewhat horrified with his deep blue eyes open widely. But that was nearly his regular expression by now.

"Yukiteru-kun, I'm sorry I didn't save Gasai-san... But if she killed you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Yuki was quiet for a moment and gazed away somewhere into the golden horizon before he turned his eyes back to Akise. He seemed to have calmed down a little.

"I forgive you", he said blankly as if there was no hesitation about it. "I never thought she could have such and influence on me and make me do such terrible things. Now, I've destroyed everything and I've got no one left."

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Akise. "You've got us! Hinata, Mao, Kousaka and not at least... Me. We all forgave you just because we knew you wouldn't do such things on your own."

His lovely Yukiteru-kun stared at Akise for a while and then a tiny smile played over his lips before he reached up and did something surprising. He carefully touched Akise's cheek. Akise gasped as his heart literally skipped a beat. He had to say it. Now!

"Thank you Akise-kun", Yuki whispered. "I'm grateful for everything you've done-..."

"Yukiteru-kun... I have to tell you something", Akise cut him off. He had to force himself not to stammer those words out. He took a grasp of Yuki's hands and held them tightly. His faced burned with a deep red blush. "I love you", he said. It had been almost been unable to be heard but Yuki did hear it.

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Yuki, too stunned to actually get the meaning behind Akise's words. Akise shut his eyes and he was trembling out of nervousness. This wasn't as easy as he had thought. In just a couple of seconds it seemed like he had lost all confidence he owned, and that was a lot.

"I mean… I'm in love with you." After saying that Akise couldn't bear it anymore, so leaned down until lips met Yuki's. Yuki didn't push him back or turn away. In fact, he was kissing Akise back instead. Akise's heartbeat slowed down as his chest was filled with warmth. He placed his hand on the back of Yuki's head to support it whilst Yuki took a grip of his shoulder to pull himself closer. They didn't part until there was a recognizable buzzing sound ringing through the air. Both of them opened their future diaries at the same time. Akise smiled heartly when he saw what was written.

"Akise and Yuki come together. HAPPY END."


End file.
